Of Immortality, Lions, and New Snow
by Hitomi-chanchan
Summary: This will now be a series of one-shots, all sebciel, with a general theme of seriousness, with the occational fluff and mabye citrus. Rating may Change, T for immplied shota  but we love it nee?
1. Lion

_I heard the song, and had to write this, enjoy! _

_Lion – Rebecca St. Louise _

_Kuroshitsuji – Toboso Yana_

Lion-

The snow outside shown bright with the light of the silver goddess, forever incased in the veil of black that is the sky, surrounded by the twinkling stars that serve her alone. The moon is a prisoner, much like the boy who sleeps under her. She gazes lovingly into his window, for his butler has left the curtains open on this peaceful night in the dead of winter. The aftermath of a raging storm plagues this London. Washing it in glittering white, for the sun will not overpower it, and the moon grants it power, this swirling blanket to the earth.

A peaceful night, and though it is warm beneath the covers, the boy cannot sleep, for the thoughts that plague his mind ring clear in the perpetual silence. Not a soul moves in his night, not even his own as he gazes out the window to the beautiful moon, his soft pale skin alight in the silver glow. His thoughts are dancing frantically to a beat of ambiguity, unfaithfulness, and of exactly what day lies will become truth.

When lies become truth, did that mean he was living in a lie right now? Because when Sebastian leaves, then the lies will be the truth. Sebastian is still here, is what he believes to be the truth then a lie? Turning his head, he buries it deep in the softness of his pillows, hoping to smother these thoughts. They seem to only rise louder as the stillness becomes deafening, as his thoughts scream to him.

'Do not trust him, do not trust the one that is yours, not the one you love, never love, never trust.' He moans softly as overwhelming agony suddenly over takes his senses, the silence is too piercing. He sits up, desperately trying to escape the sound of nothing. Because this unprotected sound reveals everything, which is far too much to leave out in the open. He squeezes his marked eyes shut and lowers his head, bringing his head down into his knees. There he stays as he drowns; the moon is helpless to help her child, one born in shadows, just as she is. And like her, this child fears the light and what it brings to time, what it allows to be seen. This boy is strong, but he cannot take the weight of the world as so many wait for him to.

But, ere he may cry, his world must end, and lies must become truth. When that happens, he will be absolute, and he will be aloud to cry, finally aloud to weep, in knowing that he has given the one he loves what he most desires. The silence begins to drown him once more and he gasps softly, as the forbidden breaking begins to spread from his chest, fighting its way to his eyes, were it will spill out, in the form of his darkest desires. He must not let this happen; his love cannot know that he weeps.

The breaking is near, and it must not happen, anything to stop this, anything.

"Please" the broken boy whispers, his vision blurring. "Give me strength…Sebastian" he calls softly.

Something shatters then, not the boy's resolve, but the suffocating silence. A single sad note calls out in the silver darkness, reverberating though the boys head, and he looks up in mild shock. Another note follows suit, and soon a cascade of soft melody rains from the heavens. The shattering feeling leaves the boy, and he can hear a Lion growl in satisfaction. His cerulean and lilac eyes scan the darkness gently; expecting to see the Raven, but to his surprise was greeted with a lack of presents.

Silently, and with strenuous effort, the weary boy pulls himself out of bed, the white shirt that hangs limply off of his shoulders smells faintly of obscurity and roses, the sent of its original owner. His pale and thin legs glow in the light as his petite lithe hands softly grip the gold knob and turn, allowing him access to the hall outside. Following the almost silent music and the soft purr of the Lion he makes his way though the dark cage. As he passes though the large halls, the silver moon follows him, lighting his way, for he must not fall. The soft music and the claws that play it steadily grew louder as the boy neared the room he knew his Raven must be hiding in.

Delicately, not wanting to subdue the soft melody, he opened the door and stepped inside the room. It was alight in even more silver light; even the black piano seemed to glow. But none of the brightness in the world would ever compare to the Lion behind the piano, his claws softly working over the sallow and black labyrinth, creating the calming silence that had saved the boy. His dark mane shone lightly in the soft glow, his skin pale as the moon herself, and twice as beautiful.

The boy approached the Lion, knowing no danger to come from this creature, not now at least. The Lion continued in his soft song, as though the boy was not there, but a smile split his mouth as the boy sat on the bench with him, and softly leaned against him, watching his claws move and glide.

The blissful calm did not ease as the song ended and the beast turned to his prey. A playful smirk lighting his face as he softly caressed the features of his charge. The boy leaned into the alluring touch, in a complete state of faith. This beast was his, though he knew nothing about him.

Looking up into the smirk of the Lion the boy thought that mayhap this lethal creature was not as innocent as he seemed, no he knew this. But looking on, into the pools of smoldering crimson, he saw no, this Lion was an Angel. And that no shackles would tame this Angel, which he would break any cage and burn any world. He was not to be kept, but rather, that this boy himself, belonged to this Angel.

The smirk faltered slightly on the beautiful face as his master's facade seemed lost in contemplation. Taking both sides of his master's face, he forced the boy to look at him. The boy's heartrending eyes shocked him, compelling him to softly kiss the china forehead of his charge, then both cheeks and his nose. But there he stopped, not knowing if the night would keep their covert, should he choose to initiate one. But again the boy surprised him, and smiling softly the childish lips lifted to meet his own in a sweet and chaste kiss.

He smirked again, and kissed the Lamb back, seeking the innocents to splinter behind the pending lips. But the boy pulled away, and looked him strait in the eye.

"Tell me again" he said softly. The man smiled delicately then, a sight only his master saw and pulled the boy into his lap.

"I will not leave your side, I will follow you to the ends of hell and back, until the day lies become truth, I will not betray you." He whispered, and the boy turned to him in slight wonder at the added end.

"Sebastian…how can you say you will not betray me…" he asked, his voice putting up a shield. The Lion smiled gently.

"Because, it is a lie, that will become truth one day" The boy thought for a moment, then nodded, resting against the strong chest of his beast, guard completely down as he murmured three words.

"…Don't forget that" before drifting to sleep in the arms of his Angel. The Demon smirked at the naivety of the boy in his arms. An Angel indeed, one that gives a gift, and keeps its promise. The gift of death, and the promise of a Demon's heart. This is what the boy holds, who is the keeper of the untamable lion. The one who will never be caged, and who will one day keep this Lamb in a cage of its own, to be admired by only his eyes, so that none other in all of time will ever have him, not even the moon who loves him so. For this Lamb was to be the Lion's and the Lion's alone. For he is good, he will save him.


	2. My Immortality, Is Yours

_I hope this doesn't fail as much as my other Kuroshitsuji fic. I was re watching __The Lord of the Rings __and something Arwin (think that's how you spell it) said struck me, and I got the idea for this, so here it is, a one-shot based off a quote _

"_I would rather spend one lifetime with you, then face all the ages if this world alone…I choose a mortal life"-Arwin, __The Fellow Ship of The Ring_

Why does one go to such lengths to protect and gain something if one simply plans to use it quickly? There is no answer because one doesn't do that. I sure as hell did not go through this immense struggle for nothing. And I only realize that now as I stand here before him and he is still willingly giving me his soul. Throughout everything I went through to finally be here again, contract hand in tack, his beautiful eye marred only with my contract, his face open to the expression of expectance, he expected this end from the moment he could breathe the clean air of night again.

For him I have realized I would do anything. For him, I would die myself, as he is ready to die for me. As the moon shines silver in his ashen hair and he looks up at me I feel it as strongly as I ever had. This feeling that first made itself apparent the moment he was no longer my own. It is true you don't value what you have until it is gone. Now he is mine again and this feeling will not leave. I don't want it to, though it ails me, what am I to do now?

Shall I take this soul I have worked so hard to obtain, for a few years of bliss and satisfaction, I seriously think not. This soul will never come again, in all my immortal life their will never be one like him again, I will never love anyone as much as I love him. So what am I to do? He is everything I've waited for, everything I've ever strived to lay my hands on, and he will not struggle, not for a moment. But he is also the one I have never wanted, a love that will burden and bless me through out the centuries of his life.

Oh, my sweet young master, what you have done to me I should kill you for. Because when you pass I will not, I will suffer an eternity without you, and you will rest in eternal white bliss, while my world will forever be dark. A demon needs no love, a demon dare not want love, yet here you came to me, in this barren eternity and you presented yourself in the most unconscious way. You brought yourself to me and said "Take my soul, give me revenge" I said yes, and unknowingly spelled out my demise.

True, a demon cannot die, just as a demon should not love, unless one gives up their morality, which is nearly as painful as a human giving up their soul. When a demon dies, he is forever trapped in the space between time and growth, I will not become immortal again, I will simply cease to be a presence in this world, in my own world. So as history becomes legend and Legend becomes myth, I will no longer be a thing, nor a name whispered or a fleeting thought. All because I fell in love with you.

Absolutely everything about you draws me in. The way your breath taking eyes lazily scan the horizon, the way your soft ashen hair gleams in the moonlight. How your skin is nearly the color of snow as you lie here in it with me. Your small hands encircle mine and you stare up with a stoic expression of utter expectance. Your starless eyes do not glisten with tears, because the young master will never cry, lest your character break completely. Though now, I think if you were to tell me, "Please don't kill him, save them, I'm afraid of what will happen" even if you where to cry and break completely, right before my eyes, I would not leave. Unlike the first time, when I wasn't in love yet, I would stay, I would hold you until the tears stopped, I would tell you I love you, and that not all the horrors of the world could hurt you, so long as I am here. And I will be here as long as you breathe; I would be here when you stopped your soft breaths, if I could.

But I can't, my darling. The worlds would separate us, you would drift to the place of eternal rest, and I would have to move on. As impossible as it is, I would have to go on without you. But I wouldn't, I would forever be plagued with the memory of your soft hair, your cheek's when you lightly blush as I smile at you. The way your hands never shake, the way you never stutter, even when flustered or wrong. The way your heart beat eradicates if I draw to near. Forever I would see your face, and forever I would suffer. If I were to take your soul that I have worked so hard for I think it may near kill me. Make me as dead as an immortal that cannot die can be.

And all this time, I'll bet you never knew that a demon was falling in love with your restless spirit and superior demeanor. I love you to your death young master, so I have made a decision.

The snow fell heavily as the December winter sky grew dark. The sun set behind the white clouds as a boy and his demon sat in the frozen land. The boy in the demons lap rested his head against the strong shoulder, glad to finally be held by the one intended to hold him. He knew why they were out in the snow, why he knew nothing of the surroundings. This was no longer England; finally he would pass and leave this empty world alone.

His small hands clutched tighter to the jacket his demon wore as the demon held him closer, they watched the snow fall and the light fail. When the only light came from the boy's uncovered eye the demon turned him so he was facing him in his lap. He leaned his head forward against his young master.

"Young master…" the demon whispered, smiling his signature smile. The boy nodded, knowing exactly what was to come and kept his eyes only on the demon he wrongly loved. The demon murmured the title over and over again until the boy was lulled into a sense of absolute calm.

"Sebastian…has the time finally come?" the boy asked, looking up at the demon, who reveled in the finally open expression on the young boys face. The demon nodded.

"And there will be no…interferences this time?" the boy asked with an edge to his voice. The demon laughed lightly and lifted his hand to show the boy that his contract was still on his body.

"Yes, you are still bound to me as of now, nothing can come between us." The demons words chilled and comforted the boy. He was ready for this, nothing could stop the demon and he welcomed that fact. This bleak world had harbored his consciousness for to long, he was ready for the sleep that he would never wake from. He was ready for the demon he loved beyond reason to take him. His journey was ending finally, and the whiteness of the horizon was welcoming, becoming him. He would not cry now, not of joy or sadness as the last of his fears seemed to melt away. Only one remained, and this was that the demon felt nothing for him. He did not mind if the demon took his soul, so long as it was out of love. But that wouldn't happen; he knew very well that wouldn't happen. No matter how fiercely he wished.

The demon smiled, shadows falling in the world of white, his eyes glowing crimson. The boy almost smiled at the familiar sight as the demon lent forward, almost smiled. The demon brushed his lips to the boys, and then fully kissed him. The boy didn't struggle; let no signs of surprise slip though his mask, he intended to keep the mask on until his face was lax with death. The demon beckoned him to respond, and he did.

They kissed fiercely as the snow fell around them and the world's blacks and whites blended to create a grey of calm in the night. The demon pulled back and now the boy was truly surprised. The demon smiled at the blushing face of the boy in his lap, who now wore a pout of confusion.

"My lovely Ceil" the demon whispered, and the boy's mismatched eyes widened. "Do you know that I have been anticipating this moment since my creation…" he continued. The boy only stared, now carefully taking in what his demon said. "The moment something that should never love begins to love is something I cannot fathom. And yet it has happened." He whispered and the boy almost cried.

"But why…why are you saying this" Ceil asked, his voice never breaking, though it sounded strained. The demon kissed him on both cheeks, then the lips again, marveling at how soft youth had kept them.

"Because it is true…as I fought endlessly for your soul, I kept hearing your call and I realized the need to come to you was far too strong…that I had fallen for my prey." The boy shook his head, tears fighting stronger then ever to come out.

"But how can this be…how can you love me? You are an immortal creature…" he whispered. The Demon nodded. "So you have forever and ever to live and love again. Why tell me when I am minuets from death, why have me die in pain?" his voice was getting smaller as he spoke. The demon kissed him again and the boy met the edge of crying for the first time since his parents' death.

"I tell you because I do not intend to let you die, and because I will never love like this ever again." The demon said.

"How do you intend to not let me die?" Ceil asked.

"Ceil…I would rather spend one life time with you, then face all the ages of this world alone" He murmured, and the boy finally broke. Glistening tears cascaded down his face and the demon smiled softly, kissing them away. He leaned closer to whisper in the boy's ear. "I choose a mortal life…with you." The boy cried harder, small sob's racking his thin body as he clutched tighter to Sebastian's jacket. The demon held his young love in his arms as the snow quietly began to cover them.

"Sebastian…I love you" the boy whispered through his sobs. The demon's heart flew at the words uttered from the sweet lips of the one he held.

"The moment you breath your last breath, is the moment I breath mine, my immortality is forever yours." The demon whispered, sealing the fact into eternity. The ring on Ceil's small thumb flashed white then turned a deep red, the color of a demon's soul. The contract on the demons hand and glowing in the boy's eye faded to a dim shadow of what it was, for it would never completely be gone. The demon picked up his small love and began to walk back towards the manor he and his love would spend their lives in, until the very end, when the dreams ceased to visit them, and the clouds grew closer then possible. He would never leave this child's side, not until the very end. And even in death, he would find a way to entwine his powerful soul with that of one perhaps even more powerful.


End file.
